1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, to a line attachable fish hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many fish hooks on the market in varied sizes and designs. Some hooks have been designed to solve the problem of the catch escaping from the hook as the line is being pulled in by providing extra barbs in addition to the conventional barb on the end of the hook. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,065 to Rye provides a plurality of additional serrated barbs attached in a string to the shank of the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,240 to Labunde provides a movable rigid lever on the hook which is V-shaped and swivels when the fish takes the hook. Evans, in U.S. Pat. No. 802,445, discloses a fish hook with a barbed lever on a pin. Dreese, in U.S. Pat. No. 595,995, provides a pivotable rigid barb and Fredericks (U.S. Pat. No. 779,843) provides a barbed hook with a zig-zag form. Each of the above increases the amount of barb in a manner that also increases the size of the entrance hole when the fish takes the hook and further enlarges the hole when the fish is removed from the hook.
In U.S. Pat. No. 196,648, Edgar provides a barbless hook which allegedly does not injure the fish and assures easy removal of the fish from the hook. However, with the barb removed, the hook is more easily thrown off by the fish.
Thus, when the barb is enlarged or the number of barbs is increased, removal of the fish is more difficult and the size of the hole increases. When the barb is removed, the fish more easily "throws" the hook.
There is, therefore, a need for a fish hook which has an effective barb-like device for holding the fish, but which is also easily removed, doing little damage to the catch.